


Words

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Words

"Knickers in a twist, Gladys?"

Words

Pass through space and Gene can see them impact

The furrow in Tyler's brow

The pale skin of his neck

Just above the shirt collar (white, blue floral pattern)

Just above the leather jacket.

They don't work for what he needs to say.

He wants

Silence, shades drawn, whispers

"All right?"

"Yeah."

He wants

To expand out of his skin, his role, the expectations, beyond the bounds of this

Camelhair coat, the smoky scrum of manly men, pints and crude metaphors

The team, the job, his past, his present.

Even in that silence, shades drawn, he doesn't know how to say

Words.

He claps a hand to

Sam's shoulder as he walks past.

Cowhide against fingertips, and the feel of Sam's

Flesh, bone, blood, beating heart.


End file.
